


Walk Mountains Long

by nioueyes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 設想了一戰的時候兄弟倆的某個情景，剛好是紐特從學校畢業成為最可怕的新人社畜，而哥哥西瑟大概已經是職場精英的時期。而且正義感爆棚的兩兄弟都正好以自己的方式反抗魔法部的規定啦。於是 就有了這個故事裡兩人在各自的戰場上偶然遭遇，之後並沒有和小時候有什麼區別的展開。紐特不擅長應付西瑟，西瑟則是一直很耐心很寬容地等待弟弟打開心房。要說成效肯定是有的，只不過戰爭之後的紐特開始環遊世界旅行，多少帶有一點自我放逐的意味，兄弟之間的感情又陷入泥潭，以上是我流理解請無視。因为文笔欠佳所以看起来还是亲情向，我觉得这里恋爱向或者亲情向都可以。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	Walk Mountains Long

那年秋天第一片樹葉落到地面的時候，大戰接近了尾聲。  
烏克蘭靠近俄羅斯邊界的森林裏奇妙地同時維持著濃郁的蒼綠和飽滿的橙紅，濕潤的土壤升騰起大片大片的霧紗，使得古老神秘的森林顯得越發脫離塵世。更何況森林裡存在著精靈的力量阻擋外來的侵入者，靜謐，不僅僅是指沙沙作響的樹木之間的交談，更是指恆古不變的靜止的狀態。  
只是在森林邊緣的狼藉依舊提醒著這不過是東線戰場的一部分而已，甚至有些創傷深入森林的內部，在生命枯竭變成森林的養料之前作垂死掙扎。  
森林的寧靜突然被重物落地聲打破，所幸長年累月積壓的落葉給了緩衝，僅僅造成三兩小鳥驚慌飛離的結果。而作為罪魁禍首的西瑟飛快從地上跳起來，顧不得拍掉滿身的泥土和枝葉，手持魔杖擺出了戰鬥姿勢，迅速環顧了一圈。  
戒備中的 西瑟眼角突然捕捉到一抹熟悉的紅。  
「紐特！」認出眼前人後他驚喜地大叫，立刻放下魔杖，雙臂展開做出擁抱的架勢。  
此刻意外出現在西瑟面前的正是他的弟弟紐特。亂糟糟的紅頭髮在秋天的樹林裡是絕佳保護色，同樣色系的薑黃色毛衣和咖啡色的褲子套在瘦削的身上顯得略為空蕩蕩，西瑟不禁擔憂起自己的弟弟會不會被森林裡的寒氣凍到感冒。好在最外面他還穿了一件孔雀藍的外套，上面和往常一樣遍佈著像是動物毛和其它各種污跡，還有疑似被不明生物抓破的線頭可憐地掛著。他的弟弟，紐特，一位熱愛動物超過人類的怪異巫師，不像其他巫師一樣愛好暗色系的優雅禮裝，而是打扮得隨心所欲如同一名蘇格蘭鄉下的小牧羊人，是的，連聞起來都像個鄉下小子。  
以上所有加起來都不能阻止西瑟給他一個熱情的擁抱。  
紐特顯然沒有反應過來，臂彎微微彎曲著，一動不動地任由哥哥熊抱，大力拍肩，把頭髮揉的更亂等等一系列常規的兄弟之間的問候。  
「嘿！你不是在烏克蘭和鐵肚皮同居嗎？怎麼在森林裡遊蕩？我還以為看到了真正的狩獵女神！」西瑟還是像兒時一樣親暱地搭過紐特的肩，輕快的語調顯示出他此刻已然放鬆的狀態。  
相反，紐特比起剛才更加一副如臨大敵的架勢，眼神四下張望，像是在尋找逃匿路線的小鹿一樣不安定地躲閃，儘管如此他還是用微弱的聲音反駁著：  
「這裡就是烏克蘭邊境森林⋯還有⋯我才不會做狩獵的事情！⋯」，他依舊不擅長應對他的名字和希臘女神一樣這個調侃，可是西瑟似乎挺中意說起這個淵源，從小他就喜歡掛在嘴邊，於是在他說出「優秀的狩獵者」的時候紐特已經帶著無可奈何的語氣接上「能輕而易舉找到生物的蛛絲馬跡」。  
西瑟很受用地大笑：「沒錯，所以從小玩捉迷藏就一直被你找到，反之你又很擅長躲避人群。」  
「所以這是你來烏克蘭森林的緣故嗎，捉迷藏？」紐特不願繼續回憶童年，強硬地轉換話題。  
「沒錯！……不不不！你說這裡是烏克蘭？」西瑟吃驚地又原地轉了一圈，「我記得剛才是在布達佩斯撤離平民，然後看到埃佛蒙德的手下在追捕參戰的巫師就立刻用呼呼移。你要說這是捉迷藏也不是不可以。」  
搞清楚狀況後西瑟從容地就地一坐，乾枯的樹枝和落葉發出清脆的響聲，讓西瑟感到心情放鬆的同時又打算繼續剛才一度結束的話題：「看看這裡，兄弟，不覺得很像我們小時候玩耍的山林嗎？等戰爭結束後我們一起回一趟家裡吧！真的，母親一定十分想念我們。針懷念母親拿手的蘋果餡餅！秋天的蘋果一定是最可口的……說起來，你在這裡做什麼？」  
紐特面對滔滔不絕的兄長就會一言不發（這點讓西瑟很煩惱），他一直低著頭，時而飛快地偷瞄一眼兄長的臉。注意力一直放在臂彎中，直到2,3秒後突然的靜止才意識到這是留給自己回答的間隙。  
「正如你所說，烏克蘭鐵肚皮。」他含糊不清地回答。  
「不對，我是問你現在在這裡做什麼？這裡可看不到任何麻瓜的軍隊。」對弟弟很有耐心的西瑟微微笑著，似乎在鼓勵他繼續回答。  
紐特小心翼翼地張開臂彎，露出懷抱裡奄奄一息的獅尾貓幼崽。  
「麻瓜的炮火已經波及到了這一帶，這個小傢伙被燒傷了，我正要給它塗點藥膏，你就突然憑空出現……」談到生物的話題紐特的語氣變得很溫柔，表達也流暢了起來。說著他就轉身打開被安置在地上的手提箱，西瑟立刻領會，也隨他一起進入箱子之中。  
箱子裡延伸的空間是一座小木屋和一畝花園。理應是世外桃源的箱中世界卻也透出一股戰中的殘酷氛圍，原因是除了種植的藥草的田圃之外，所有空間被見縫插針地搭起了臨時醫療帳篷，裡面躺著傷勢不一的怪獸們，如果仔細觀察的話當中還有一些麻瓜世界的動物。  
紐特把獅尾貓安置在木製工作台的乾草堆上，飛快地跑去藥草圃採摘新鮮的葉子。  
西瑟脫掉外套，捲起襯衫的袖子，從善如流地提起鐵桶念了一句水水噴，之後就抱胸斜靠在柱子上一言不發地盯著弟弟忙碌治療的樣子，偶爾在適當的時機處理多餘的繃帶，或者給騰不出手的紐特擦去額頭上的汗水。  
治療告一段落，安定下來的獅尾貓進入睡眠。紐特給它找了一個相對隱蔽的窩，一陣手忙腳亂之後終於注意到西瑟的視線。  
「嗯……那個……我是說，謝謝。」他不好意思的時候就開始揉後腦勺，本來就亂蓬蓬的頭髮變得更加不受重力的約束到處飛翹。  
西瑟不以為意地聳聳肩，上前不重不輕地搭住紐特的單肩，聲音之中隱忍著憤怒，悲憫，安慰的情感，「這就是戰爭…… 我的任務就是保護無辜的人，而你，我的弟弟，則是保護更加無辜的怪獸們。是時候回到戰場了。」  
說完又重重地擁抱了一下弟弟，拾起外套走出箱子，回過頭瞇起眼睛微笑：「找到你真好，紐特。」  
紐特站在原地，衣服上沾滿了乾草和絨毛，雙手不自在地垂在兩旁，這次雙眼沒有躲閃，儘管還是一如既往的羞澀，帶著尊敬的感情望向宛如英雄般的，溫柔的哥哥，  
「我也很高興見到你」  
他輕輕地說。  
時光倒回二十多年前蘇格蘭高地的一棵大樹上，紅頭髮長雀斑的男孩幾乎與黃金和火紅顏色的樹葉融為一體，樹冠隨著高地的風輕輕擺動，樹下身形較大有著相似臉龐的少年朝他舉起手，  
「嘿，森林的守護精靈，嘗一嘗蘋果餡餅吧。」

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一年半前的《神奇动物在哪里/怪兽和他们的产地》的插花，一直忘记全文公开，直到最近在寻找新的社交网络时整理文章才发现。因为是台湾的亲友参本，所以翻译是按照台版的。  
> 第一次寫歐美同人文，寫完後發現真的好翻譯腔哦。還有好多看起來怪怪的表達請大家多多包涵。  
> 感謝邀請插花的飄飄，聯絡辛苦了！從漫威到怪產到各路偵探，一起玩耍好開心！  
> 感謝創造魔法世界的J.K.羅琳和所有熱愛這個世界的人。


End file.
